Technical Field
Certain embodiments of the invention relate to a cyclotron and a superconductive electromagnet.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-086457 is known as a technique in such a field. A cyclotron described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-086457 includes a vacuum vessel, superconductive coils arranged inside the vacuum vessel, and a coil support that supports superconductive coils. In this cyclotron, a magnetic field is generated inside the vacuum vessel by the superconductive coils, and a magnetic field is exerted on charged particles.
For example, a beam generated by the charged particles can be adjusted by adjusting the magnetic field generated with the superconductive coils. In order to adjust the magnetic field generated by the superconductive coils, the positions of the superconductive coils are required to be adjusted with high precision.
An object of the invention is to provide a cyclotron and a superconductive electromagnet with improved precision of the positional adjustment of a superconductive coil.